Pranie
by Rogogon
Summary: Adam Lambert, Sauli Koskinen, Saulbert, lambski, Lily, Noah / "Jak to się stało, że jeszcze nigdy nie robiliśmy tego na pralce? " /


**Pranie**

Drzwi zatrzasnęły się z hukiem, a z ogrodu dobiegł go dźwięczny śmiech kilkuletniej dziewczynki, przekrzykującej nawoływania jej biegnącej za nią babci. Po kilku sekundach usłyszał głośny plusk wody i kolejne, jeszcze bardziej donośne okrzyki. Zastanawiając się, czy do nagrzanej lipcowym słońcem wody wpadła Lily czy Leila, podniósł ogromny kosz na bieliznę i zaniósł go na ostatnie piętro, gdzie znajdowała się pralnia.

Rozdzielał ubrania białe od kolorowych oraz czarnych, gdy zorientował się, że kilka sztuk brudnych skarpetek Lily nadal leży przy jej łóżku. Lekkim krokiem zbiegł piętro niżej i wszedł do pokoju córki. Wrzucił do kosza z zabawkami kilka błąkających się po podłodze lalek i z kilkoma skarpetkami w rękach wyszedł na korytarz.

Po drodze na górę zajrzał do ich sypialni, która znajdowała się po drugiej stronie korytarza. Wetknął głowę przez uchylone drzwi i przez chwilę obserwował swojego ukochanego, pochylonego nad przewijakiem. Noah, ich trzymiesięczny synek, jak zaczarowany słuchał nucącego coś cicho Adama, pozwalając mu w tym czasie zmienić brudną pieluchę i ubrać go w zielone śpioszki. Brunet zapiął ostatni guzik ubranka i podniósł dziecko, aby wziąć je w ramiona. Pogłaskał po ciemnych włoskach oraz złożył delikatny pocałunek na aksamitnym czole. Sauli z uśmiechem obserwował jak Noah szeroko ziewnął i niemal od razu zasnął, ukołysany do snu w bezpiecznych ramionach taty.

Wciąż z synkiem na rękach, Adam odwrócił się w stronę komody, aby sięgnąć po leżący na niej kocyk i zauważył obserwującego go z uśmiechem na twarzy Sauliego. W zainteresowaniu podniósł brew do góry. Puścił do niego perskie oko i powiedział bezgłośnie: - Sexy.

Sauli opuścił wzrok, aby spojrzeć na luźne, wiszące nisko na biodrach dresy i workowaty, biały top. Wyglądał tak zwyczajnie, jak tylko było to możliwe. Spojrzał z powrotem na Adama i wywrócił oczami.

- Jeśli już musisz kłamać, wybierz lepszy moment. - Powiedział cicho, aby nie obudzić dziecka, które Adam nadal kołysał w swoich ramionach. Piosenkarz zaśmiał się cicho, głaszcząc synka po delikatnych jak puch włoskach. – Robię pranie, masz coś oprócz tych koszul?

Brunet pokręcił przecząco głową. - Lily jest z mamą?

- Tak. Na zewnątrz. – Sauli podszedł, aby pocałować synka w czubek głowy. Wziął głęboki wdech, a słodki zapach niemowlęcia wypełnił jego nozdrza. – Powinieneś sprawdzić czy któraś z nich nie wpadła do basenu. – A widząc pytające spojrzenie męża, dodał - Nie chcę wiedzieć.

Pocałował go krótko w usta i wyszedł z pokoju, wspinając się po schodach na piętro. Dorzucił białe skarpetki do góry czekającego na swoją kolej prania i wrzucił do bębna wszystkie kolorowe ubrania. Nucąc cicho swoją ulubioną fińską kołysankę, włączył pralkę i nastawił program. Pochylił się, aby posegregować resztę, kiedy poczuł na odsłoniętej skórze pleców ciepłą, delikatną dłoń. Adam położył drugą w jego talii i jednym ruchem obrócił go w ten sposób, że stanęli zwróceni sobie twarzą w twarz. Brunet wyjął z dłoni Sauliego dziecięce śpioszki i odrzucił je gdzieś za siebie. Na jego pełnych ustach pojawił się zadziorny uśmiech, a blondyn poczuł palce pieszczące skórę pleców i brzucha, które niepostrzeżenie wsunęły się pod materiał jego koszulki.

Pokręcił głową z uśmiechem, ale podniósł się lekko na palcach, aby złączyć ich usta w pocałunku, który w niespełna kilka sekund zmienił się z łagodnego i czułego w namiętny i zmysłowy. Oderwali się od siebie dopiero wtedy, gdy zabrakło im powietrza.

Adam przesunął swoje usta na szyję Sauliego, który z kolei walczył z urywanym oddechem.

- Gdzie Noah?

- Z mamą nad basenem. Śpi. – Odpowiedział, nie odrywając ust od gładkiej, opalonej skóry ukochanego. – A uprzedzając twoje kolejne pytanie, Lily pływa, więc nikt nam nie przeszkodzi.

- Ale Adam… - Sauli próbował przemówić mu do rozsądku, ale dłonie bruneta wsunęły się pod miękki materiał jego spodni, pieszcząc ciepłą skórę.

- Zamknąłem drzwi. – Delikatnie ukąsił go w szyję, a blondyn westchnął cicho i zamknął oczy. – Zbyt dawno nie mieliśmy chwili dla siebie. Czas to nadrobić.

Usta i dłonie zniknęły nagle z ciała Sauliego, więc ten otworzył oczy. Kilka centymetrów od swojej twarzy zobaczył niebieskie tęczówki Adama i jego całą twarz, na której nawet usta ozdobione były uroczymi piegami. Kochał je wszystkie i każdy z osobna tak, jak kochał całego Adama.

Adam ujął w dłonie twarz Sauliego, patrząc w niego pełnym uczucia wzrokiem. Nie sądził, aby było to możliwe, ale z każdym kolejnym wspólnym dniem kochał go coraz bardziej.

A w tym momencie pragnął go tak rozpaczliwie, jakby już nigdy miał go nie posiąść.

Pochylił się i złożył na jego ustach zmysłowy, pełen niemożliwej do wyrażenia miłości i nieskrywanego pożądania pocałunek. Dłonie Adama przesunęły się z policzków Sauliego na ramiona, a potem talię, wślizgując się ponownie pod koszulkę i pieszcząc jego wyrzeźbione ciało.

Sauli westchnął cicho, kiedy gorący oddech omiótł skórę jego szyi. Zadrżał, gdy Adam popchnął go na pralkę. Pół leżąc i podpierając się na łokciach, obserwował swojego męża, rozpinającego pasek i ściągającego spodnie razem z bielizną. Rzucił je na bok; zniknęły gdzieś w stercie leżących na podłodze ubrań.

Stanął między udami Sauliego, pochylając się, aby pocałować go po raz kolejny. Jedną dłoń położył na jego policzku, drugą skierował w dół, ku jego wejściu. Niemal w tym samym momencie pralka zaczęła mocno wibrować, wprawiając w drżenie ich oba ciała. Sauli jęknął cicho, przygryzając usta. Ze względu na Lily od kilku lat musieli kontrolować swoje reakcje, więc i teraz mimowolnie je stłumił. Jednak wibracje przenoszące się na nich z maszyny działały na nich obu zbyt silnie, aby w końcu nie stracili nad sobą kontroli.

Przy akompaniamencie coraz głośniejszych jęków blondyna, Adam wszedł w niego pewnym, silnym pchnięciem. Smukłe uda Sauliego oplotły jego talię, aby je pogłębić, a w tym czasie włączył się program wirowania; wibracje przyspieszyły i przybrały na sile, Sauli zaczął ciężko dyszeć, a mięśnie w rękach Adama, na których się opierał, zaczęły lekko dygotać. Blondyn poczuł, że jego koszulka przykleiła się do spływających kroplami potu pleców. Zupełnie jakby używali jednej z wibrujących seks-zabawek; wibrujące fale sprawiały, że obaj drżeli, a sensacje w ich ciele były nie do wytrzymania.

Dawno nie przeżyli takiego zbliżenia. Tak gorączkowego, desperackiego, płonącego pasją.

Krople potu spływały po ich ciałach, a wilgotne włosy przykleiły się do czoła, kiedy ruchy bioder stawały się coraz szybsze, nieregularne i desperackie, a oddech płytki i urywany. Adam poczuł paznokcie Sauliego wbijające się w skórę jego pleców. Jęknął głośno i pogłębił pchnięcia.

Sauli osiągnął spełnienie pierwszy. Silne, intensywne, obezwładniające. Krzyknął głośno, kończąc na torsie Adama, zupełnie tracąc przy tym nad sobą kontrolę. Kilkadziesiąt sekund później, na zmianę jęcząc i szepcząc imię ukochanego, doszedł Adam. Zadygotał i osunął się na wilgotne, rozpalone ciało Sauliego.

Jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę leżeli przytuleni, uspokajając urywany oddech i gorączkowe bicie serca.

Po kilku minutach ciszy, przerywanej jedynie stukotem pracującej pralki, Adam pocałował Sauliego w szyję – tam, gdzie mógł w tym momencie dosięgnąć.

- Jak to się stało, że jeszcze nigdy nie robiliśmy tego na pralce? Przecież…

- Shh… - Sauli przerwał mu w pół słowa, kładąc palec na pełnych ustach. – Runda druga.

Popchnął go na bok, aby tym razem on położył się na pralkę i wspiął się na niego, siadając okrakiem na wąskich biodrach. Niebieskie tęczówki piosenkarza pociemniały z pożądania, kiedy jego ukochany pochylił się nad nim, znacząc pocałunkami drogę wzdłuż torsu.

Ani druga, ani nawet trzecia runda nie była dla nich ostatnią tego popołudnia.


End file.
